The Diary of Lily and James Potter
by Devils'kin
Summary: What if Lily decided to write a diary of her school experiaces and James decides to help. Could others pull their memories of pranks and dares, of dates and break ups,what are the possibilities? this is the story of how it was put together.


**Dear Future Generations, August 1,1990**

**Love and hate so many say its as different as night and day, the sun and the moon. In my own opinion love and hate might be that different but they are as alike as the sun and fire. Both have many similarities yet are so very different. Love and hatred are both types of obsessions (or so that's the way I always thought) and yet one shows deep affection the other loathing. This is my story of how I learned the forces of love, hatred, and fate.**

**I just realized you my want to know who I am Lilian Isabella Evans Potter, formally known as Lily I. Evans or as many knew me as at school LIE (that's later in my story though...). I have bright flame red hair and a temper to match. Emerald green eyes and a small mouth. I am about 5'4 (don't pick fun on the short girl). I have been married once for 10 years now and just 6 months ago had a beautiful boy me & my husband James Potter named Harry James Potter. I'm sure that everyone will know his name one day my brown haired green eyed boy. He's going to look just like James with my emerald green eyes. Which I guess is good me and him are the only two people in the family for 5 generations to have these green eyes. Maybe it's because we're magical. I might never know. Right back on topic. **

**I was a healer or doctor as muggles say. I am a muggle-born witch and have been out of Hogwarts (the real magical school me James and some of our friends went to). I was a good girl (or so they thought) and was top in all my class Now that I've told you about me I'll start the real story. Of how me and my beloved James once the hated Potter became my husband and father of my child.**

**Love**

**Lilian Potter**

"**I really have to get used to signing that name. You would think after 10 years it would be so easy," I mused to myself as I closed the diary I had gotten for my birthday just two weeks ago. I stood up and stretched my aching muscles. I turned around to find my husband my love and my savior standing in my door way.**

"**I thought I should check up on you. I know how you get when you start writing. I don't know how you do it writing for hours on end. Always could though..." James trailed off into his own musings. I laughed at him.**

"**Maybe if you knew what I was writing then you could help write it. Even the guys & gals could help," I paused and continued when he didn't answer. "It's our story of how we got together from our first meeting to last all of our or should I say my thoughts," I concluded. He looked at me for a minute as if trying to find out if I was serious. "Including 6****th**** year," I said with a shudder. I remembered that year with a shiver. I didn't want to think a bout it until I got to that part of my story.**

"**Hunny", he said walking over to me and pulling me close, "you don't have to do that–" I cut I'm off.**

"**Yes I do you remember what Albus said we won't make it and I want him to know at least a little of us so he can know his parents for himself. Not just what everyone else says about us. I want him to make his own conclusions of us not whatever he can piece together by himself–" I choked off into a sob. How would you feel if you were told you wouldn't see your baby boy grow up and he wouldn't ever know who you were. I cried into James' chest. As he rubbed my back soothingly.**

**I don't know when I feel asleep all I know is the next time I opened my eyes me and James were wrapped together in a blanket in our bed. My head on his chest and his arms around me. Then I heard the other great guy in my life start crying. I stood up and walked over to his crib and quietly soothed him back into a restless sleep while I got a bottle ready. As I moved around I heard James waking up and turned toward him. I smiled as he opened his eyes. "Good morning, sleepy head, I greeted with my brightest smile.**

"**Good morning Lils," he said sitting upright then summoning our son over to him as I shook my head quietly. I walked over to the men and put the bottle in Harry's mouth just as he woke up. "I thought about your newest work and I want to help our son know us as he grows up," James said with his eyes downward at our baby boy. Gasped and looked at him. He never looked up. I lifted his chin and made his warm hazel eyes look into my own green eyes. **

"**I think he would like your input in the making of this story," I say to him as we watch our son drink his milk. 'Oh God he already has the mischevious look in his eye. he's gonna be a handful... for the ****Marauders** **think evily smiling a smile that i know has James at the edge of his seat. 'Oh this will be a loverly day.'**

**!#&()!#&()!#&(!#&()!#&()!#&()!#**

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT GIMME A BREACK IT'S MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FIC. SO IF YOU LIKE REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO TO HELP You LIKE IT. BY THE WAY DICLAIMER IS GONNA BE DOWN HERE JUST SO YOU KNOW. I 'D RATHER NOT GET SUED.**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED HARRY POTTER I WOULD BE SITTING IN A HUGE HOUSE IN ENGLAND NOT A SMALL HOUSE IN AMERICA. I WOULD ALSO BE GETTING PUBLISHED AND NOT WRITING HIS STUPID DISCLAIMER! NO I DIDN'T THINK SO! HA!**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**Suki Hytoshi**


End file.
